Denial 1 (Torchwood Files)
by Chell-P
Summary: Paige Williams works for Torchwood under the watchful eyes of Captain Jack Harkness. With hiding Ianto's girlfriend in the basement. Will things get more complicated when she starts developing feelings for the resident Doctor who she's just fooling around with not only him but Jack too. Will her strange nightmares make any sense? Does her life make any sense? Paige Williams AU.
1. Everything Changes Teaser

Everything Changes Teaser

Paige Williams, from Leadworth was one of a sceptic at first about the paranormal until one trip to London with her college that she saw a UFO crashing into the Big Ben. It would be a few years later that she would find herself working for the Torchwood Institute as a researcher, in that very same city. There she became good friends with one Lisa Hallett and Ianto Jones.

Since the Battle of Canary Wharf a month later, she and Ianto are now working under the watchful eye of Captain Jack Harkness the boss of Torchwood Three after much persuasion on their part. But they have got a dark secret hidden in the basement from their team mates that they've brought with them.

-Torchwood-

"A body has been found by the police," Suzie announced from her desk, "Another stabbing," Paige glanced up from the pile of endless paperwork Jack has insisted her and Ianto need to file away and fill in.

"Team, let's go!" Jack called out to the others grabbing that beautiful coat of his, charging out if his office, "Paige, finish that paperwork!"

"Yay, paperwork how exciting," the young woman's returned sarcastically, clapping her hands, plastering on a fake smile. She and Ianto had been here nearly a month now and the only exciting thing they got to do so far was Jack teaching them how to use a gun. Which on her part had been rather distracting. But she felt she could do so much more than sit behind a desk and be at Jack's back and call all day.

"Either you or Ianto call the police let them know we're on our way."

"Yes, sir," Paige gets up from her and Ianto's shared desk, "And I'll have the notes and paperwork for the call with UNIT ready in your office."

"That a girl," Jack gave her a smile, then looked for the young man but couldn't seem to find him, "Where's Ianto?"

"Archives, sir," Paige quickly comes up with an excuse for her best friend, knowing well that he's probably gone sneaking down into the basement to see Lisa.

"Ok, keep up the good work Williams," he praised her before running off with the others, leaving her alone in the Hub.

"Just doing my job, sir," Paige whispered to herself before going over to her desk and grabbing her headset and placing it on over her ear.

Dressed in a smart black office dress and blazer, wearing the required silver headset and her favourite red heels Paige now sat idly in a desk chair, watching live CCTV footage on monitors. All of them watching over the very crime scene that had not long ago been reported of a young man being stabbed in the back. The third one in ten days with the same MO. But particularly tonight the weather wasn't helping, especially if it's pissing buckets of rain.

Only leaving one Ianto and Paige are left to man the Hub. He had since returned from the basement, and was now watching on some other monitors keeping an eye on the traffic.

"Paige, update on the crime scene," Her boss commanded through her ears.

"Coppers are standing around having a bloody natter like they have all the time in the world and SOCOs are still on scene, sir."

"Ianto traffic update."

"Traffic is clear, sir," Ianto informed.

"Paige call them again, let them know we're coming."

She clicked on the program and connected with the radio frequency, "SOCOs leave crime scene immediately, Torchwood are on arrival I repeat Torchwood are on arrival," Paige is watching one female Police Officer with dark hair in particular question their dismissal.

"Have they cleared up yet?" One Owen Harper's annoying voice comes through complaining, making the young woman roll her eyes. She hated the bloody man sometimes, even though they were screwing each other on a friends-with-benefits basis.

"No some female copper, got curious of the SOCOs clearing off," she relayed what happened.

"Get it sorted would you."

"All right, all right," getting rather offended, "I'm not your fucking slave and would it kill you to use some bloody manners Harper!" making most of them laugh quietly to themselves after his scolding from her.

Paige reconnected to the radio frequency, "Move back, repeat move back. Torchwood on route. Clear for special access."

"Road is clear now, sir," Ianto updated the team.

"Good job guys," Jack praised them both proudly, as Paige still sees the female police officer is rather curious of what's happening as the familiar all black vehicle shows up.

"Should I keep a close eye on the monitors, sir?" She asked, getting this niggling feeling in the back of her mind that the female police officer from earlier might be more trouble than she's worth.

"Sure keep a look out," Jack agreed.

Paige was now keeping an eye on the monitors like a hawk searching for it's prey, as the team now gathered around the dead man. Well he wasn't at the moment technically, Suzie had been trying that freaky glowing glove out on the other victims. Yet they only lived for about two minutes. She listened and watched, the lights get brighter and the rain completely stopped. They tried getting the information out of him about his killer but failed.

"Coffee?" Ianto comes up from behind her with a steaming mug of liquid, "Spotted anything interesting yet?"

"Thanks Yan," she accepted the beverage from him and took a sip, "No, noth…" but before even giving a response, that's when she spots the police officer looking from the multi-storey car park, "Sir, onlooker 5th level of the car parking structure."

On the monitor she sees him look up, asking the officer a question and afterwards she just legged it.

The team returned half an hour later, Paige holding fresh warm towels from the locker room and Ianto with a tray of coffees.

"Notes and paperwork are on your desk ready for the UNIT call tomorrow, sir," she informed as she handed Jack a towel.

"Good work Paige," he praised her as took a coffee from the tray Ianto held.

"Is there anything else you needed, sir?" Paige called after him as Suzie and Tosh took their towels from her.

"I know what you can do for me later, sweetheart," Owen implied with a cheeky grin, keeping his voice in a whisper as he stopped by her.

"We'll see about that Harper," she returned in the same manner, before handing him a towel and brushed past him, sauntering back up the stairs with a sway of her hips.

It was after work was over that night Owen came over to her flat, getting up to their usual activity of nothing but meaningless sex. But Paige knew there should be a limit before it became more than just sex.

Another nightmare or premonition came to her again that night. This time of that police officer from last night, Suzie and Jack lying dead on the ground with a bullet hole through his head. The symptoms afterwards were a headache followed usually by a nosebleed. Then she'd write it down in a journal and sketch the things that she saw in an art pad naming and dating them.

It had been like this for her since she'd been thirteen, her parents never could find a diagnosis of her condition and it left Doctor's baffled. This was her secret alone that she's kept from others even her best friend all these years. Because they'd never understand. Nobody ever will.


	2. Everything Changes Part 1

Paige Williams, from Leadworth was one of a sceptic at first about the paranormal until one trip to London with her college that she saw a UFO crashing into the Big Ben. It would be a few years later that she would find herself working for the Torchwood Institute as a researcher, in that very same city. There she became good friends with one Lisa Hallett and Ianto Jones.

Since the Battle of Canary Wharf a month later, she and Ianto are now working under the watchful eye of Captain Jack Harkness the boss of Torchwood Three after much persuasion on their part. But they have got a dark secret hidden in the basement from their team mates that they've brought with them.

 ** **-Torchwood-****

"A body has been found by the police," Suzie announced from her desk, "Another stabbing," Paige glanced up from the pile of endless paperwork Jack has insisted her and Ianto need to file away and fill in.

"Team, let's go!" Jack called out to the others grabbing that beautiful coat of his, charging out if his office, "Paige, finish that paperwork!"

"Yay, paperwork how exciting," the young woman's returned sarcastically, clapping her hands, plastering on a fake smile. She and Ianto had been here nearly a month now and the only exciting thing they got to do so far was Jack teaching them how to use a gun. Which on her part had been rather distracting. But she felt she could do so much more than sit behind a desk and be at Jack's back and call all day.

"Either you or Ianto call the police let them know we're on our way."

"Yes, sir," Paige gets up from her and Ianto's shared desk, "And I'll have the notes and paperwork for the call with UNIT ready in your office."

"That a girl," Jack gave her a smile, then looked for the young man but couldn't seem to find him, "Where's Ianto?"

"Archives, sir," Paige quickly comes up with an excuse for her best friend, knowing well that he's probably gone sneaking down into the basement to see Lisa.

"Ok, keep up the good work Williams," he praised her before running off with the others, leaving her alone in the Hub.

"Just doing my job, sir," Paige whispered to herself before going over to her desk and grabbing her headset and placing it on over her ear.

Dressed in a smart black office dress and blazer, wearing the required silver headset and her favourite red heels Paige now sat idly in a desk chair, watching live CCTV footage on monitors. All of them watching over the very crime scene that had not long ago been reported of a young man being stabbed in the back. The third one in ten days with the same MO. But particularly tonight the weather wasn't helping, especially if it's pissing buckets of rain.

Only leaving one Ianto and Paige are left to man the Hub. He had since returned from the basement, and was now watching on some other monitors keeping an eye on the traffic.

"Paige, update on the crime scene," Her boss commanded through her ears.

"Coppers are standing around having a bloody natter like they have all the time in the world and SOCOs are still on scene, sir."

"Ianto traffic update."

"Traffic is clear, sir," Ianto informed.

"Paige call them again, let them know we're coming."

She clicked on the program and connected with the radio frequency, "SOCOs leave crime scene immediately, Torchwood are on arrival I repeat Torchwood are on arrival," Paige is watching one female Police Officer with dark hair in particular question their dismissal.

"Have they cleared up yet?" One Owen Harper's annoying voice comes through complaining, making the young woman roll her eyes. She hated the bloody man sometimes, even though they were screwing each other on a friends-with-benefits basis.

"No some female copper, got curious of the SOCOs clearing off," she relayed what happened.

"Get it sorted would you."

"All right, all right," getting rather offended, "I'm not your fucking slave and would it kill you to use some bloody manners Harper!" making most of them laugh quietly to themselves after his scolding from her.

Paige reconnected to the radio frequency, "Move back, repeat move back. Torchwood on route. Clear for special access."

"Road is clear now, sir," Ianto updated the team.

"Good job guys," Jack praised them both proudly, as Paige still sees the female police officer is rather curious of what's happening as the familiar all black vehicle shows up.

"Should I keep a close eye on the monitors, sir?" She asked, getting this niggling feeling in the back of her mind that the female police officer from earlier might be more trouble than she's worth.

"Sure keep a look out," Jack agreed.

Paige was now keeping an eye on the monitors like a hawk searching for it's prey, as the team now gathered around the dead man. Well he wasn't at the moment technically, Suzie had been trying that freaky glowing glove out on the other victims. Yet they only lived for about two minutes. She listened and watched, the lights get brighter and the rain completely stopped. They tried getting the information out of him about his killer but failed.

"Coffee?" Ianto comes up from behind her with a steaming mug of liquid, "Spotted anything interesting yet?"

"Thanks Yan," she accepted the beverage from him and took a sip, "No, noth..." but before even giving a response, that's when she spots the police officer looking from the multi-storey car park, "Sir, onlooker 5th level of the car parking structure."

On the monitor she sees him look up, asking the officer a question and afterwards she just legged it.

The team returned half an hour later, Paige holding fresh warm towels from the locker room and Ianto with a tray of coffees.

"Notes and paperwork are on your desk ready for the UNIT call tomorrow, sir," she informed as she handed Jack a towel.

"Good work Paige," he praised her as took a coffee from the tray Ianto held.

"Is there anything else you needed, sir?" Paige called after him as Suzie and Tosh took their towels from her.

"I know what you can do for me later, sweetheart," Owen implied with a cheeky grin, keeping his voice in a whisper as he stopped by her.

"We'll see about that Harper," she returned in the same manner, before handing him a towel and brushed past him, sauntering back up the stairs with a sway of her hips.

It was after work was over that night Owen came over to her flat, getting up to their usual activity of nothing but meaningless sex. But Paige knew there should be a limit before it became more than and feelings became involved.

Another nightmare or premonition came to her again that night. This time of that police officer from last night, Suzie and Jack lying dead on the ground with a bullet hole through his head. The symptoms afterwards were a headache followed usually by a nosebleed. Then she'd write it down in a journal and sketch the things that she saw in an art pad naming and dating them.

She fiddled with the intricate small silver antique pocket watch, hanging around her neck. The pads rubbing over the carved circular symbols.

It had been like this for her since she'd been thirteen, her parents never could find a diagnosis of her condition and it left Doctor's baffled. This was her secret alone that she's kept from others even her best friend all these years. Because they'd never understand. Nobody ever will.


End file.
